Feline
The Feline is an European-manufactured submachine gun with high capacity magazine and an impressive rate of 1200 RPM when fired in full auto mode. Developed by British weapon specialists, Lank & Linder, it was introduced in 2019 primarily for specialist law enforcement and armed forces worldwide. As of 2023, the Feline is still considered best-of-class, lauded for its dominating rate of fire and compact, ergonomic bullpup design. The Feline utilizes next-gen 4.7mm rifle ammunition with a relatively short cartridge, similar to the 5.7x28mm firing solution utilized by the FN-P90 submachine gun (also a bullpup). The 4.7mm round provides close-range stopping power and superior armor penetration compared to the pistol ammunition normally fired by submachine guns. Submachine guns are typically used by police against unarmored targets, or as personal defense weapons for military vehicle crews. The 4.7mm round used by the Feline allows the shooter to engage armored as well as soft targets, and the bullpup configuration shortens the weapon's overall length without compromising barrel length. This permits the weapon to be carried by vehicle crews and used in urban combat, but a longer barrel allows the weapon to perform well at range. This makes it more viable as an all-purpose military weapon than a submachine gun. In addition to its compact design, the Feline can mount a number of attachments including a laser pointer and reflex sight to enhance the weapon’s accuracy and combat range. In Multiplayer, you unlock a C.E.L.L. camouflage for the Feline at Level 50. Available Attachments: Reflex Sight, Assault Scope, Laser Pointer, Suppressor, Single Shot, Extended Clip and Hologram. Tactics The Feline is a overall good weapon in campaign, but be aware that it's accuracy isn't the best, and it has moderate recoil. Therefore, attaching the Laser Pointer is ill-advised unless at close range. Extended Clip can help out a lot because the Feline eats up its 60-round magazine very quickly due to its very fast rate of fire. It is fairly good against CELL soldiers at close-medium range. It performs alright against aliens, though there are better choices. Trivia *Though called a Sub-machine gun in game, it is actually a carbine due to its firing more compact rifle cartridges. *The Feline's appearance is similar to that of the L22A2 Carbine. *The Feline's design appears to be based on the Westinghouse M95A1 Phased Pulse Plasma Rifleseen throughout the Terminator series. *The manufacturer in the game clearly says "Lank & Linder". However closer inspection on the gun says "Scrutch Industries", makers of the SCAR and SCARAB. *Though the Feline is using 4.7mm rounds, on the magazine you can read "cal. 9mm", the most common caliber for SMGs. *It is possible the Feline's sound was based on that of the TDI Vector . *Because of it having a similar caliber to the SCAR (4.7mm and 4mm), its appearance, and manufactured origin in Britain, it may be possible that the Feline is a carbine version of a fictional successor to the L85A2, the current British Service Rifle. Category:Crysis 2 Weapons